Running in the Shadows
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Explanation for why Emma was in Regina's vault for so long in "Breaking Glass"


_Listen to the wind blow  
>Down comes the night<br>Run in the shadows  
>Damn your love, Damn your lies - "The Chain" Fleetwood Mac<em>

…_._

"It's not healthy, you know," Emma knew she was treading on dangerous ground, she averted Regina's piercing glare and kicked at the dirt floor in Regina's mausoleum. Time seemed to stand still down there. It was so quiet and creepy, but it seemed like just the place for Regina to go to get away.

Regina scoffed, "Healthy? I suppose you've come to lecture me on lifestyle advice too? That is rich coming from a woman who lives on a diet of pop tarts and bear claws."

"Hey, I drink a lot of water…I gotta stay hydrated. I just mean this dark place. You shouldn't spend so much time here," The Sheriff gestured around, pointing at the cobwebs lining the ceiling. She listened closely and shivered as she swore she could hear the beating of hearts from beyond the wall.

"Ms. Swan I am in no mood," Regina's tone was threatening and final. She turned back to face her mirror, but Emma could clearly see that she was watching her.

She looked up slowly, taking in Regina's posture, seemingly poised for attack. Her hands were balled into tight fists straight at her sides. Emma stepped forward, light on her feet, and asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, "you're in no mood for what?"

"I'm in no mood for you," Regina's voice wavered slightly, her pompous attitude failing as her tone went low.

Emma took a sharp inhale, and another step closer. She was ever aware that Regina's eyes were still on her, taking in every emotion that passed over her face. She could turn around, shrug her shoulders and walk out. She'd been tempted to do just that a moment ago, but there was something in the air that made her stay. Something made her rise to the challenge.

"What if I could put you in the mood?" The blonde licked her lips and met Regina's eyes in the mirror. She noticed those dark eyes sharpen and focus on her, watching intently.

A moment of silence passed, as they looked at one another, through the face of the mirror. Regina broke contact and lurched forward, placing both hands on her podium and letting her hair hang down in her eyes. She looked fragile; her voice trembled, "I'm listening."

Emma didn't say a word, she stepped forward, her boots echoing in the enclosed chamber, and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. The other woman made no move to pull away. She made no move at all. Sensing it was okay she brought her other hand up and swept a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear. She pulled on her shoulder so she would turn. She whirled around and faced her, eye to eye.

Her gaze steady she watched Regina's face, her eyes darted back and forth and her lips parted, her tongue flicking out to wet her bottom lip. Her throat moved as she swallowed and took in a shaky breath. Emma touched her cheek, brushing her fingers lightly along her cheek bone.

"Why are you so…?" The question hung in the air, which was now crackling with tension. Emma shook her head and closed her eyes. Her body shook with emotion she could barely contain. Even she didn't know what she was going to ask. _Why are you so…angry…frightened…beautiful. _

"What?" Regina breathed out in a whisper as she leaned forward. She leaned into Emma's touch.

"Nothing, I just feel that we are so alike sometimes and I need to know that you feel it too…" She trailed off, and whispered, "Never mind. Don't answer that. I'll leave."

Emma reluctantly pulled her hand away from Regina's face, squeezing her shoulder once and then letting it fall away and back to her side.

"Wait, I…" Regina turned away, faced her mirror and blinked back tears that she didn't want Emma to see, "don't leave."

"Okay. Do you want to talk?" Emma bit her lip and furrowed her brow into worry. She was nervous, and she didn't want to mess up a delicate situation. She knew what she was feeling couldn't be summarized in a conversation. She didn't even have words to describe the precarious relationship she had with her son's mother.

"I don't want to talk, but I do want you to stay," Regina composed herself and faced her once again. This time she stepped forward and glanced up in fear. She took a deep breath and another step. They were so close to each other that they could feel one another's breath. Emma's heart sped up, her pulse thrumming in her ears, and she could feel it happening almost before Regina closed the small space between them with her lips.

The kiss felt like the first sip of a robust red wine: a delicious satisfying explosion of the senses. It made Emma's head spin, and she anchored herself by wrapping her arms around the brunette's body, pulling her close, and stealing her heat. She kissed back forcefully putting all of those emotions that she had for so long been afraid to speak out loud into the simple gesture of lips on lips.

Regina moaned despite her best attempts at repression, and the vibration against Emma's lips aroused them both further. Both women finding it impossible to pull themselves apart, as Emma backed Regina into her podium littered in empty potion bottles and forgotten books that chimed and fell as she needled a knee between her thighs.

Regina tangled her fingers in blonde locks pulling at her hair hungrily, their kisses now sloppy and wet, and they grew desperate to get closer still and to get more of each other. Emma kneaded Regina's breast over her soft white shirt as she rested her back against the podium, letting her head fall back, opening her body up for the taking.

She made short work of the thin black belt that Regina wore, easily unbuttoning and dragging down the zipper of her grey slacks. She pulled at the navy sweater, pinning her arms back as she drew it off of her, and let her cool fingers ease their way up under the shirt. She loved stripping Regina of her clothes and in the process ripping down her cold walls. Emma forced her fingers under the tight cups of her bra and indelicately pinched and rubbed her nipples while Regina throatily chimed out her approval. The sounds of their heavy breathing echoed tunelessly in the mausoleum, breaking the quiet and filling the space.

Capturing Regina's lips once more, she pushed her tongue into her mouth, meeting in softness intermingled with ferociousness and dueling for control. Emma freed her hand and traced circles over Regina's panties, slowly increasing the pressure and bravely moving lower until she felt heat and a touch of wetness on her fingertips. Regina broke the kiss and pushed at Emma's jacket until she got it off with a yelp of frustration combined with triumph.

Emma pulled off her own shirt and Regina bent slightly to fumble with the button and zipper of her jeans. Losing her patience, she brushed Regina's hand away, and got the zipper down, promptly grabbing Regina's hand back and shoving it down the front of her panties. She mirrored her actions with her own hand, roughly palming Regina's mound and sliding her fingers through wet heat.

They both explored each other, free arms wrapped firmly around each other, keeping their hot bodies flush. Kissing passionately, breaking frequently to gasp and flinch as they learned quickly how to touch, rub, and slide their fingers as they pleasured one another. Emma pushed down and then up, twisting her fingers as she pushed inside the other woman, and finding a sensuous pace as she fucked her. Regina let out a jagged breath as her knees nearly buckled at the sensation. Her own fingers lost rhythm as she became distracted by the shivers and flood of joy invading her senses.

"Come on, please," Emma's mouth was right against her ear as she begged Regina not to stop. With a renewed lust she went inside Emma, finding her so wet and hungry for her touch. Even in fucking they found themselves in an amicable competition, neither woman wanting to be outdone, bucking their hips together and scratching at each other's backs, as their bodies coiled with tension and lust.

With a growl Regina rocked into Emma's hand twice, before she tensed and held her breath, and finally going slack, slumping forward and letting Emma take her weight, while she continued to erratically pump into her using her thumb to circle and swipe at her clit. Emma hung on tight, her eyes widening as she the rush of orgasm hit her body and she let go. Unable to stay on her feet she pulled them both to the floor as she let out a high pitched scream, "Oh!"

They lie in a tangled heap of limbs and half pulled off clothes, while they cooled, stroking and holding each other tightly, unable to pick themselves up and put themselves back together. Time really did stand still, underground in the shadows of the vault.

Regina finally broke, a tear rolling down her cheek. She tried to sound angry, like it was a mistake, but her voice came out like a punch in the dark: a rough, sad, whisper.

"We must never speak of this."


End file.
